A walk in her shoes
by KhonsuYue
Summary: when Felix losses To his friend and is force to dress as a girl can he surive the night? OcXOc Shōnen-ai  aka boys kissing and loving each other


Khonyu: ok so this story was written by FangandIggyRule (I just edit a few things)

Pokemon doesn't belong to us. Or the Yugioh abridged quotes

Felix is her character

Caden "Zorro" Amun is mine… did I get everything down

Felix: yeah…but why am I in a dress?

Khonyu: to set the mood …now let get to the fic.

It was Friday afternoon, and school had just ended. Felix Berlitz walked with his best friend Zorro Amun to Zorro's house, to finish their weeklong poker tournament. They had already been through a few companions before, from food eating to Pokemon Battles, yet they always seem to end in a tie. The stakes were high, which is why they were both excited. Today was the last day, and whoever lost this day had to parade around on Saturday, looking like a girl. They were neck and neck, and they both really didn't want to lose, Felix more than Zorro.

They were sitting in Zorro's house, on the kitchen table. This was the last hand. Whoever won this won the game. They were both displaying their poker faces, showing no emotions.

Felix was dancing on the inside, and yet kept his emotionless expression on his face. 'I have four aces and a three. I'm set. I'll definitely win.' Felix thought, fighting to keep the happiness off his face.

"You first," Zorro said.

Felix placed his hand on the table. "Beat that!"

Zorro slowly placed his hand on the table. A smirk slowly appeared on his face, and his eyes were wide and taunting. Felix's heart almost stopped. Zorro had a straight flush.

"I win" Zorro quietly said.

Felix's face showed the horror it felt. 'I don't want to dress up as a girl! It's bad enough that I have a pretty face. Everyone will call me "Pretty Boy," and I really don't want that!'

Then, Hope, Zorro's sister, came into the room. She gave some mail to Zorro, and left the room. Zorro picked it up and started sifting through the pile of mail.

"Junk-mail, junk-mail, what's this?" Zorro muttered.

A pink flyer dropped out of the pile of mail and onto the table.

"Perry's Diner has a half-off tomorrow for couples!" Zorro then smirked at Felix. "Not a bad place for dinner tomorrow, wouldn't you say Felicia?"

Tomorrow afternoon, 12:00

Felix nervously knocked on the door to Hope's room. He had to go to someone to transform into a girl, and Hope was the only girl he felt slightly comfortable asking.

A minute later Hope opened the door, and saw the fidgeting teen at the threshold to her room.

"I-I need your help." Felix stuttered out.

A smile lit up Hope's face. Zorro told her that Felix would ask for her help. She almost squealed in excitement at her new life-sized "Barbie doll". Hope was now ready to give Felix a makeover.

One Hour Later

"I'M DONE!" Hope's voice sang out. Zorro grabbed some money and put it in his wallet, enough for a great meal. He walked over to the stairs, and waited for Felix to come down.

"Alright send "her" down." Zorro called back rubbing his hands together, technically both he and Felix would look decent as a woman, but at 5'11 it would look awkward dating a shorter guy had Zorro lost the bet. "Then again…Felix is at decent height so..." He shook his head to clear away the thought, Felix was his best friend there was no way two friends...let alone two GUYS could ever fall in love…it would just end badly. As he looked up Zorro felt a swarm of butterfries in his stomach as he suppressed a blush. A girl walked down the stairs. Her hair was brown, straight, and up to her shoulders. She was wearing a black sleeve shirt with a cross hanging on her chest. She was wearing loose jeans, and black converse sneakers. She had on earrings that were the same color as her blue eyes. The girl walked toward him, and opened her mouth.

"Zorro. Zorro? It's me, Felix."

'What? ' was all Zorro could think, 'How did he look so… feminine?"

Felix laughed at Zorro's astonished mouth-drop.

"I'm hungry. Let's go!" Felix said, shaking Zorro. Even his voice sounded feminine.

Just as they were about to leave the house, Felix quickly remembered something.

"Oh, Zorro? To make this work, call me Serenity. Ren for short. But only you can call me Ren."

Zorro nodded, he could be asked to call 'Ren' master for all he cared so long as he was the only one to do it.

'ok…' he thought, "that's a little extreme…even for me."

At the Restaurant

Felix and Zorro walked hand in hand into the diner. For some reason, it felt weird, and yet perfect to the both of them. They reluctantly let go, so Zorro could place an order. Zorro already knew what Felix wanted, since they were such close friends.

Felix set out to find a table for them to sit at. Eventually found a window seat, with two chairs. Absentmindedly, as he stared out the window he played with the hair on the wig, curling some strands with his fingers.

Jake spotted a pretty girl sitting in the spot he usually sat it. She was, exquisite, to say the least, with the brown hair, and especially the blue eyes. He ran a hand through his dirty blond hair, and walked up to her. When he got close to her he tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned and looked at him.

"Hi I'm Jake." He used the sultriest voice he could muster.

"I'm Serenity." She mumbled back. Then she turned back to the window and looked out of it again.

Why wasn't she swooning?

Super Special Awesome Chocolaty-Covered Mega Ultra Page-Break!

(Half the story is over, I guess)

Zorro walked back to the table, the orders coming soon. Felix was shifting nervously, talking to some guy who was clearly freaking him out. Zorro snuck up to the table, to see if he could help out Felix. He could hear the conversation, but hated it immediately.

"So Serenity, want to ditch this joint?"

"NO! I'm waiting for my boyfriend." Zorro got a warm and glowwy feeling in his stomach when Felix said that.

"Oh, and where is this boyfriend of yours then?"

Zorro decided to make his appearance, before Felix dug a hole for himself that was too deep to get out of. He stood behind Jake, "And whose girl do you think you're hitting on punk, "he growled as the man turned around. Instead of punching the guy square in the jaw as he wanted to, he decided to take the gentleman's exit. He gently grabbed Felix's hand and softly kissed it felling the butterfries return again."Ren, my love, let's sit somewhere else." Zorro spoke, looking directly into Felix's eyes. A pale pink color flushed onto Felix's face. Felix gripped onto Zorro's hand and rose, letting Zorro lead him away. As they moved away Zorro turn one last time at Jake and flipped him off quickly so Felix wouldn't notice.

Jake watched Serenity leave. 'Why won't she pay attention to me?'Women swooned from one look from him. How was she any different? He would have her. She will certainly be his.

The Pagebreak is Far Far Hawaii.

(Get it? Hawaii sound like away? Never mind.)

Felix and Zorro ate well. Felix ate his gyro not as fast as he normally would, and without his normal gusto, since he was pretending to be a girl. Zorro ate his lamb with potatoes faster than Felix, but still wiping his mouth with a napkin occasionally, in between talking to the younger teen. A strange, warm and happy feeling invaded his chest. This felt right, felt perfect. It felt like he was always supposed to be with Felix. A half hour later, Zorro's phone rang. He checked it, and saw that it was Hope. Zorro stood up, feeling saddened that he had to leave, if only for a little while.

"Feel, I have to take this. I'll be back in a minute." (Feel is Zorro's nickname/pet name for Felix.)

Zorro left the restaurant and started to talk quickly, wanting to get the call done with as fast as possible.

Jake spotted Serenity by herself for the second time that day. He silently walked behind her, a predator's grin on his face. As soon as he got close though, he dropped it. He silently walked behind her, until he was right behind her."So where's your precious boyfriend now?"

Serenity flinched, surprise written all over her face for a second, before a blank look replaced it.

"What do you want?" Her voice was emotionless.

"I told you already. I want you."

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Annoyance clearly could be heard now. She turned away from him, pointedly not looking at him.

Rage filled Jake now. He always had rage problems when it came to girls of any kind.

He grabbed her arm, and spun her around, ignoring her cry of pain.

"You will be mine. I will make you mine. Being a Team Rocket member helps too."

Pure fear flashed in her eyes. She tried to pull away, but his hand on her arm prevented her from doing so. He started to leave, and tried to drag Serenity along with him. Surprisingly, she didn't budge.

They were locked in a war of wills, and Felix didn't know if he would win or not. He cursed at himself mentally. How could he be so stupid? He should have remembered that was what Team Rocket members wore if they went outside in public secretly. He should know he was an ex grunt.

Kill the Non-Believing Pagebreak!

Zorro stepped inside the diner, closing the door behind him. A strange sense of déjà-vu hit him. This is practically going the same way it did a half hour ago. Last time, Felix was getting hit on by a guy. Then, Zorro spotted Felix struggling against the same guy as before. Only, this time, Felix might actually be in trouble. "Get off me!" Felix cried out, drawing stares from other people in the diner. A switch seemingly went off in Zorro's mind. He had to do something. No one touched his Felix and got away with it.

He ran at the guy and tackled him, making him let go of Felix. "Stay away from her, Asshole!" They wrestled, with Zorro almost winning, since he had the advantage of surprise. Jake though, flipped Zorro off of him, and onto the floor a few feet away from him. He cough as he felt the air get knocked out of him, 'Da..damn it.' He couldn't let him touch Felix, Ren to hell with it, it was still Felix and he can't look weak now. But… why couldn't he get up?

Jake got up, brushed the dust off of his clothes, and walked over to Felix, who had been too shocked to actually help. His mind took a while to process the fight, since he was stuck on the fact that it felt like one of those stories where two guys fight over a girl. Jake grabbed onto his wrist tightly. "Come on Ren, let's go." He turned around, and started to walk. A white- hot anger filled Felix. This guy hurt Zorro. Did he really expect him to leave calmly? Felix wrenched his arm sharply out of Jake's grip. He quickly stood in the stance he was taught some time ago. Jake turned around, with a surprised look on his face. What he saw though stopped him in his tracks. A murderous, hate-filled look made her eyes look as cold and hard as ice. Lightning-fast, a hand smashed into his face, with enough force to move a Phanphy.

He immediately became unconscious, and flew into a table with food. The food dripped into his hair, and covered his jacket, while the table broke under the weight of a flying teen. Everyone around them stared in shock at Felix. Felix looked back at Zorro, which softened his expression to one of concern. He ran over, grabbed Zorro's hand, and pulled him up. Zorro ran to the front, paid, and ran back to Felix. He grabbed the younger teen's hand and ran out the door, with Felix following behind.

They ran, until they were out of breath. Then they walked to the park, hand in hand, enjoying each other's presence. They spotted an empty bench, and sat on it.

"You know… it was fun hanging out with Serenity." Felix's heart sank. "But I'd love to go on a date, with the real you." He gave a rose he randomly produced, and gave it to Felix. "So what do you say, Feel?"

The brown-haired teen stared at the rose for a minute. "You took this from the diner, didn't you?"

"Yup."

Felix stared at the rose for a little longer. "Yes! Zorro, I would love to go out on a date with you!" Felix threw his arms around Zorro, careful not to prick him with it. They leaned close to each other, their noses touching. Then, they kissed. It was sweet, passionate kiss, expressing all the feelings they had for each other.

'Heh " Zorro soon broke the kiss and smiled, if I had known this would happen I would have beaten you at poker a long time, ago." Felix smacked his head lightly so he didn't really mind.

"I love you Zorro."

"I love you too, Amore."

KhonYu: Yay happy ending. If you like Zorro and Felix then check out _'Pokemon see through me'_ written by you guess it FangandIggyRule. (originally by Halloween phantom) and check out Iggyrules' other stories to see more .

Zorro: and?

Khonyu: right right thanks Iggrules for writing it. It was fun to read and I did enjoy. And Halloween phantom if you're reading this I'll post that one-shot of prince as quick as I can. I didn't forget about it. Read review and favorite are appreciated. NO FLAMING!

Till then

Later guys. PEACE!

Zorro/Felix: *waves*


End file.
